take us back to the start
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: follows on from 'nobody said it would be easy' Grace/Trevor Trace :) includes Trace love child, but nothing is that simple right? (cover phote edited by me)
1. Chapter 1

"Grace" Trevor ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Trevor, the baby" she cried hysterically.

"Okay, I'm going to get you to hospital, don't worry baby I'm here" he said as the only thought was that he had to help her "Can you walk? I need you to get in the car" she tried to get up by another blast of agonising pain shot through her and she fell back to the ground.

"No, no" she cried as Trevor was already phoning an ambulance.

"Okay, just try to relax, the ambulance will be here soon, you're going to be okay" he said, kissing her forehead.

Grace just cried out as she feared for her baby.

"It's happening again" she sobbed "I'm losing my baby, please Trevor you can't let me lose her"

"Shh, try to stay calm, I know it hurts" he said as a single tear fell from his eye which he quickly wiped away.

...

Trevor paced back and forth as he waited to hear news about Grace and the baby.

"Mr Royale..." a nurse called causing Trevor to snap his head up and run over to her "Is she okay? What about the baby? Please tell me the baby's okay" he asked in a rush.

"Mr Royale, if you'd like to follow me please" the nurse said.

"Why aren't you tell me anything?" Trevor asked "I've lost them haven't I" he added in a whisper.

"Your girlfriend is fine, if you follow me a Doctor will be able to tell you more"

"Fiancé" Trevor corrected but knowing what Grace had done made him clench his fists in anger, though it soon disappeared again when the thought of his unborn daughter flooded his mine; he couldn't lose her.

As they arrived at a cubical the nurse opened the curtain for them.

"Grace" he whispered as he saw her lying on the bed "Hey" she said faintly as she gave him a hopeful smile.

"Is the baby okay?"he asked and she nodded before the Doctor that Trevor had hardly taken any notice of spoke up "Mr Royale as I was explaining to your girlfriend..."

"Fiancé" Grace interpreted.

"Fiancé" the Doctor corrected as Trevor frowned to himself "It appears your Fiancé has gone into early stages of labour, we have put her on medication to try and prevent it and we'll need to keep her in to closely monitor her..."

"But it's too early" Trevor muttered.

"That's why we're given her some medication to stop it" the Doctor told him.

"What if it doesn't work?" Grace asked in a weak voice.

"Well if it's not effective then we get ready to deliver baby, it's not ideal so we need to monitor you closely for the next 48 hours and if you don't go into full labour after that you're out of the woods..."

"So if these drugs don't work my baby will be premature, she can't, she's not even 7 months it's too early" Grace panicked.

"Miss Black please try to calm down, stress won't help the baby" the Doctor said "You're in the best place and if baby does come she will get immediate care, she has the best chance"

"But..." Grace started.

"Your notes say you are 28 weeks pregnant, now this is not ideal but it's not the worst case scenario either" the Doctor said.

"How come she isn't in pain like before?" Trevor asked.

"We gave her some pain medication and it seems to be working" the Doctor smiled "You have to stay positive" he added as he looked from Trevor to Grace and offered her a weak smile before leaving the room.

"Trevor" Grace gasped "I'm so sorry"

"Don't" he said firmly "Just focus on our baby now"

"I'm sorry" Grace whispered as she rolled onto her side as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Trevor sighed to himself before sitting down on the chair beside her bed and watching the woman he loved; the woman carrying his child; the woman who cheated on him, but right now the only concern was their daughter.

...

A smile ghost over Trevor's lips as he watched Grace sleep; she was mumbling in her sleep and as he heard his name fall from her lips he smiled, though the smile quickly faded as thoughts of the guy she cheated on him with entered his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Argh" Grace screamed in pain "It hurts" she sobbed as she reached for Trevor's hand and gripped it tightly "Ow, make it go away, please, my baby, don't let me lose my baby" by now Grace was so consumed by the pain that she didn't really know what she was saying as her thoughts were focused on the pain and her baby.

Trevor let go of her hand as he looked at her in pain "I'll get a Doctor" he said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Trevor, don't leave me, I don't want to lose you, I need you" Grace cried.

"I'm going to get a Doctor" he told her before walking off only to return minutes later with one.

"Okay, Miss Black we're going to do another scan, I know we did one when you first came in but we need to check everything's still okay with baby"

Grace just nodded as a tear slide down her cheek.

"Can't you give her something for the pain?" Trevor asked.

"We need to do the scan first then if it's all okay we can" the Doctor said distractedly.

The tone of his voice concerned Trevor and suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe; he needed air so he ran from the room, ignoring the calls of his name.

...

Trevor slowly walked up to the closed curtains of Grace's cubical and took a deep breath before pulling them back to find the bed empty causing him to fear the worst.

He walked out of the cubical to find someone but as he did he saw Grace being wheeled back to her cubical by a nurse.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Trevor asked as he ran over to them.

"Everything's fine" Grace smiled "Why did you just leave like that?" she asked as the nurse helped her back into bed "I needed you"

"Well I'm here now" he snapped at her as the nurse left quietly.

Grace didn't say anything as she looked at him before sighing "I know you hate me, but please we need to stick together for our daughter"

Trevor didn't reply, he just sat down and took her hand in his.

"So the baby's okay for now" Grace told him.

"What do you mean for now?" he asked.

"Trevor, I could still go into early labour" she whispered.

"I know" he whispered back before offering her hand a slight squeeze of reassurance "It'll be okay"

"You can't know that" she said as she removed her hand from his grasp and moved positions on the bed so she was a little comfier.

Trevor watched her as she moved about trying the get herself comfy and he noticed the slight bouts of pain that shot across her face each time she moved.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be okay" she reassured him softly as she struggled to hide her pain any longer "It just hurts, I told the Doctor and they don't seem too concerned, they gave me pain relief but they can't up my dosage because it might risk the baby or something"

Once she had found a reasonably comfy position to lay in she reached down and rested her hand on her baby bump.

Letting out a small gasp she felt the baby kicking hard "She's kicking, my baby it's kicking" she said to no one in particular, looking over at Trevor she saw that his eyes where firmly on her bump "Want to feel?" she asked as she reached for his hand and placed in on her bump.

"She's strong" Trevor whispered lovingly "She'll be okay you know, she's a fighter"

Grace attempted a smile but waves of pain kept overcoming her, although she wasn't going to tell anyone, it was mild pain and she could handle it; the scan showed that baby was fine so she just wanted to get out of here now.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" a midwife asked as she entered the room.

"Can I go home yet?" Grace asked "I just want to go home"

"You need to stay in so we can monitor you, if the baby does come you will need immediate care, the baby might be in distress that's why it's important we monitor you closely" the midwife explained.

"But I'm not in pain, I'm fine, baby's fine, I just want to get out of here" Grace said; after nearly 8 hours in the hospital she was beyond fed up.

The midwife smiled at her and explained the reason she wasn't in pain anymore was because of the pain relief they had given her.

"Can I at least go to the toilet?" Grace asked.

"Someone needs to go with you" the midwife told her causing her to huff "I am quite capable of peeing on my own thank you" the midwife sniggered at this and explained it was just for precaution in case anything happened.

"Fine" Grace said in frustration as she went to get off the bed.

"Careful" the midwife said as she rushed to her side "Are you okay walking?"

"Yes, I'm not an invalid" Grace snapped causing Trevor to give the midwife an apologetic look "I can take her if you want" he said as he helped Grace get off the bed.

"Are you sure?" the midwife asked with uncertainty.

"I am here you know" Grace snapped.

"I got it" he said "She's a bit feisty this one" he added in a whisper so only the midwife could hear.

As Grace stepped from the bed she started walking slowly out of the room, Trevor was by her side offering his help but of course she insisted she didn't need it.

"Crap" Grace muttered and before she knew it the midwife was by her side "My water's just broke"

"It's okay, right we need to get you back on the bed" the midwife said.

"She's coming isn't she?" Grace asked as she got back on the bed with the midwife's help.

"Yes, I'm afraid so but it's okay, you and your baby are in the best place"

"Trevor don't leave me" Grace said, her voice laced with fear as she searched for his hand before taking it in her own and hanging onto it like it was her only lifeline.


	3. Chapter 3

**This might not be amazing because basically I'm not an expert at labour and all the technically detail, I haven't given birth and haven't done much reasearch on the details so please understand that, the main purpose of this is showing the birth and that its premature and all the complications after and during, but I promise drama once the baby is here which if you read on you will see if baby has arrived or not...**

* * *

><p>"Miss Black you are 3cms dilated so baby's not ready yet, when it's time to deliver I have arranged some doctors to come from the neonatal intensive care unit just in case..." the midwife spoke.<p>

"In case what?" Grace asked as she panted in pain

You have to understand 28 weeks is quite early and the likelihood of your daughter having problems breathing or other things is high, so the doctors will be on hand if they are needed, they are highly trained and are the best people to help your daughter"

"Can you give me something? It's hurts, can't you just stop it hurting so much?" Grace asked before crying out as another contraction shot through her.

"This gas and air will help with the pain, just breathe in through the mouthpiece each time a contraction comes" the midwife said as she handed her the gas and air pump so she could get it easy "We really don't want to give you an epidural if we can help it so try to use the gas and air like I told you, but you're only 3cms so you won't be ready to push until you're 10"

"What?" Grace shouted "How long will that take?"

"There is no time limit, just breathe through your contractions and I'll be back to check your progress soon" the midwife said before leaving the cubical.

"Trevor, sit still" Grace snapped as another contraction came and she began panting "It's too early" she sobbed as the pain of the contractions and the thought of her baby being so tiny got too much.

"It'll be okay" he said as he tried to reassure and encourage her the best he could, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and offered her a small smile.

"I just want my baby" Grace said.

"And you will, she will be perfect, she will just be a little tiny and maybe need some extra care but she'll still be our perfect little girl"

"This gas and air is stupid" she suddenly announced causing him to chuckle.

"Just think, we'll have our little girl soon, we'll be a family" he said as he tried to forget that she had cheated on him; right now he needed to be there for her and his daughter.

"After what I did, I'm surprised you're still here" Grace snapped as her contractions died down a little.

"You're having my baby Grace, where else would I be?"

"I'm sorry" she sobbed.

"I know you are" he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss to the side of her head.

Suddenly she was hit by another contraction as they began to get closer together, she gripped Trevor's hand in her own as she tried her hardest to breathe through the pain, lifting the gas and air to her lips she took a big mouth full before throwing her head back on the bed in exhaustion.

"I swear this baby is killing me" she said, half joking and half serious.

"I'm sure it's not" Trevor told her as he didn't see the funny side.

Just then a doctor and the midwife walked in and started checking her progress.

"You are nearly ready, you are 6cms, just a bit longer and you'll meet your little girl" the doctor told her which caused her to let out a half laugh and half sob sound.

"I know you're overwhelmed and scared but you are in the best care and we will do everything we can for you and your daughter" the midwife assured her.

...

"Right, you are ready to push" the doctor announced as the midwife helped Grace get into a good position so she could deliver her baby and be comfortable.

"I've paged neonatology and two neonatologists are coming down" the midwife announced causing Grace to frown slightly "Try to relax so it's more comfortable for you and the baby" the doctor told her as he looked at her.

"I'm here baby, I'm not going anywhere, you're gonna do amazing" Trevor said from where he sat beside her.

"Love you" Grace said before she felt another contraction "When you feel the urge just push, do what feels natural, we're here to help and make you as comfortable as possible" the midwife said from Grace's side as she read a monitor which told her what was happening with the baby.

"Okay, that's good, I can see baby's head" the doctor said "A big push now"

Grace began pushing but Trevor and the midwife could see she was struggling "You're doing so well, on the next contraction I want you to breathe in and push down into your bottom" the midwife told her.

As a contraction quickly came Grace did as the midwife said before letting out a strangled sob "I can't do it"

"You can baby, I know you can" Trevor said "If you can take on your Dad you can do anything" he told her causing her to laugh slightly before letting out a pained sob "I can't Trevor, I ju..." she was cut off by a sudden contraction "Push, nice big push" the doctor told her so she pushed with all she had.

Suddenly a blipping sounded "She's in distress" the midwife shouted as the doctor looked at Grace "We need to get your baby out quickly, she's showing signs of distress" just then the neonatologists walked in "Baby's in distress" the midwife called to them before focusing her attention back on the screen.

"Mr Royle try messaging her back, she needs to relax" one of the neonatologist suggested to Trevor.

"We need a big long push now, just think of your baby, she will be in your arms soon, but right now we need to get her out" Grace gave a big push as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"That's it baby, you're doing so well, I love you so much" Trevor whispered close to her ear as he continued to message her back and shoulders "Breathe baby, remember what the book said" Trevor began breathing trying to get Grace to do the same and it worked.

"The heads out" the doctor announced "One more push, nice and gentle" Grace pushed, feeling a weight leave her body she threw herself back on the bed and cried, she gasped before looking at the doctor who was looking worryingly at the midwife.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Guest:** I read your review and I do appreciate it. I agree Grace may be slightly out of character now, but I think that she was a lot more in character at the beginning of the story, now she has evolved more. I wrote her being pregnant before the show said she was pregnant so I did it my way so I guess it is AU but I try to add bits from the show so it's slightly more like them in the show. Grace/Trevor do really want a baby together in the show and my story. Grace is meant to be strong in the show so only Trevor will get to see her real feelings about the miscarriage but I do think she was sad, it's just hard because she can't have kids and IVF is a lot so she's trying to be strong bc she knows trying again isn't as simple for them as some people. I will try to write her tougher soon, she needed to be slightly OTT if you like for the pregnancy because they really wanted the baby and they didn't want to lose it.

* * *

><p>Suddenly more people rushed into the room as Grace asked if her baby was okay but nobody answered her causing her to grow more and more anxious by the minute.<p>

Suddenly she heard screaming coming from a little pink ball that lay in the doctor's arms.

_My baby is okay _she thought as the sound continued as the doctor walked over and placed the baby on her chest "Say hello to your daughter?"

Grace stroked her tiny little hand as she lay making grizzly noises on her chest "She's beautiful" Grace said as she looked over at Trevor who reached out and stroked his daughter on the head; she had very short whispers of hair all over her head and her eyes looked to be blue with a very tiny hint of green in them.

"Is she okay?" Grace asked as she looked away from the perfect little bundle that lay on her chest "She's so tiny"

"Well her breathing is not as we like so we need to take her to the neonatal unit soon, but the neonatologists have managed to stabilise it for now, though we don't know how long that will last" the doctor told the new parents honestly "You're daughter is so small and she's very vulnerable, she isn't fully developed for a newborn so she needs support from the special care unit but it looks like she is fine for now, though you need to be prepared"

"She's gorgeous" the midwife said from beside Grace.

"Isn't she" Grace said as she stroked her tiny foot which was kicking up and down as she sniffled quietly; she wasn't crying though and Grace had this feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Looking at the midwife she noticed that she was watching the baby in concern.

"We need to take her now, she's struggling to breathe, although it's a really positive sign that she's trying and not just giving up" the doctor said as one of the neonatologists walked over and took the baby from her.

"She's a fighter" the neonatologist smiled as she looked at the cute little girl in his arms; her breathing was getting shallower and shallower so they quickly took her away and left the new parents staring after her.

_Our little fighter_ Trevor thought to himself.

The midwife watched Grace as the doctor finished up and told her they wanted to keep her in until at least tomorrow night.

"Can I go and see her soon?"Grace asked.

"I'll have someone bring a wheelchair soon, then you can go a sit with her for a bit" the midwife told her with a smile as she wrote something down before leaving.

...

Someone pulled the curtain to the cubical back and came in with a wheelchair "Thanks" Trevor said as he got up and wheeled it to Grace, helping her into it before going to see their little girl.

They were both quiet as Trevor pushed her to the neonatal unit were their baby girl was.

"Wait" Grace spoke suddenly causing him to slow but not stop "What it is?" he asked.

"I don't think I can do this" she told him.

"Grace, that's our little girl in there" he told her.

"But she's so small, I can't..." Grace said before she broke into tears "I ruin everything, I, I can't do it Trevor" she stammered as thoughts of her tiny newborn filled her mind.

"Yes you can, she needs you, she needs her Mum" Grace looked up at being called mum and a smile ghost over her lips before disappearing again "She's too tiny and perfect to mess up" she said with a shaky voice.

"We're her parents, if she hasn't got us who else has she got, we need to do this for her" Trevor told her "Don't you think I'm scared? I'm terrified, but we're a family now and all we can do is our best, and I promise she will love us for that" he tried his best to reassure her.

"What if I get it wrong?" she whispered.

Trevor stopped and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his "You wouldn't"

"How do you know?" she asked as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Because you love her already, I can see it, you have so much love to give" he told her "You hide it with this hard exterior you put up but I can see it in your eyes, you love her and that's why you are so scared, and I'm scared too but we can do this together" he squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner before continuing to the neonatal unit.

They arrived at double doors that read _'neonatal unit' _above them so they went through them and stopped outside the newborn intensive care room, looking through the window they could see all the tiny babies that where in incubators and attached to wires.

"Ready?" Trevor questioned as he looked away from the window and down at Grace "Just give me a second" she said before taking a deep breath with one last glance at the window that her little girl was behind "Right, let's go and see our little girl"

Trevor pushed the doors open and wheeled her in "Hi" a person in white uniform with little teddy bears on came over to them "Who are you here to see?" she asked as she focused her attention on Grace whose eyes were fixed on all the baby's and machines around them.

"Um... it's Baby Royale" Trevor told the person, he watched the lady go over to the computer and do something "Ah, baby Black?" she asked and he nodded.

"Royale" Grace stated as she snapped out of her trace "My baby's a Royale, after her Dad" she smiled.

"Sorry" the lady mumbled before taking them over to their baby "Don't be put off by all the wires, they are helping your baby" she told them as they came to a stop at the end incubator.

"Has she got a name?" the lady asked as Grace looked through the screen at the tiny infant.

"Do you want to touch her? You can if you like but she's not strong enough to be held yet"

"No" Grace said before turning to Trevor "She's so small I don't want to break her"

"You won't break her" Trevor whispered before looking at his baby girl lying so weak and fragile in front of him.

"Just open this here if you want to touch her" the lady said as she pointed to the hole in the side which allowed them to touch their baby "It can help, skin to skin contact, she will know Mum's scent" she smiled before leaving them alone.

The parents watched their daughter breathing up and down as the minutes ticked by, they didn't speak as they just gazed at the perfect little baby in front of them; watching her daughter breathing reassured Grace that she was there and she was alive.

"Is she breathing on her own?" Trevor called causing the lady to look up "No" she said with thought as she made her way over to the new parents and explained what all the wires where doing for their little girl "Her lungs aren't fully developed so she needs a bit of help breathing, she does do it but sometimes she forgets, her lungs are very weak and vulnerable to infection, this is what this wire is for" she pointed at the different wires "It's helping to clear her lungs and keep them working until they are strong enough to do it on their own"

Suddenly Grace felt a pain shoot through her and she winced slightly "You alright babe?" Trevor asked as he noticed her lean forward slightly.

"Fine, just a twinge" she lied.

"So what should we call this little lady?" Trevor asked as he looked at the precious new life in front of him.

Grace turned her head towards the incubator and smiled as she thought of the perfect name; she had mentioned in to Trevor once or twice and he seemed to like it so she thought it would be the perfect name for their little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update the cover picture so it shows a picture of 'what I consider to be' their daughter <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"How about Madison Clare?" Grace suggested after a minute of staring at the tiny infant in front of her.

Looking up she noticed Trevor looking at their daughter too, seemingly not going to answer so she continued "I know you're not keen on her middle name, but she was my sister and I did love her..."

"It's okay" he cut her off "I think it's the perfect name for our little princess"

Grace smiled at the delicate life in front of heras she prayed their little Madison Clare would be okay.

Suddenly a loud beeping sounded in the room causing medical staff to surround the incubator in seconds.

"What's happening?" Grace asked as she looked at all the people suddenly surrounding her daughter.

"She's stopped breathing" a nurse told them before telling them to wait outside.

"You can help her right?" Trevor asked as he watched someone working on his tiny baby.

"We're doing the best we can, please just wait outside" a voice told him as a nurse lead them out of the room.

Once outside Grace sat staring though the window from her wheelchair, she tried to get up but she gasped in pain and quickly sat back again.

"Are you okay?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, it's our daughter you should be worried about" Grace snapped.

There was silence as both parents just watched what was going on in the room; people were rushing around their daughter and it scared them both so much; _what was happening in there?_

"Sorry" Grace mumbled "I didn't mean to snap"

"I know" Trevor grumbled as his eyes were fixed on the window.

"What's happening?" she asked absentmindedly.

"I don't know, but she's strong" he assured her "Our little Madison" he smiled faintly when he said this.

"I need some baby stuff from the flat, she hasn't got anything" she told him.

"I'll go later, and I'll bring you some stuff as well" he said.

Reaching up she took his hand briefly but he shook her off causing her to frown.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about our daughter" he told her.

"So am I" she whispered.

As they watched the chaos in the room they both got lost in their own world.

"I love you Trevor" she suddenly whispered but he didn't reply as he just stared to where their baby daughter was.

Ten minutes passed before a nurse came out and lead them back into the room "Is everything okay?" Trevor asked as they walked into the room surrounded by all tiny little babies.

"She stopped breathing and the machine wasn't helping her, we had a job to stabilise her but she should be okay now"

"Should be? What do you mean should be?" Grace asked.

"Your daughter's breathing has determinated quite a bit, the ventilator is doing most of the work now, also the risk of her developing an infection has increased"

The new parents looked devastated at hearing this "I'm sorry it isn't better news, but we are doing everything we can for your daughter"

"You can go and sit with her" the nurse offered.

...

Little arms and legs where moving around slightly and tiny hands were bunched into fists as the parents sat watching baby Madison.

Trevor turned his head slightly and looked at Grace, noticing the tears brimming her eyes.

"This is all my fault" she said quietly.

"No it's not" he told her.

"If I hadn't gone into premature labour this would never have happened" she said as she was close to tears "It's my fault Trevor"

"Babe, this is not your fault, you didn't make it happen, it's just one of them things" he tried to assure her.

"But I should have rested, I should have never let Mercedes get too me..." she trailed off as she watched the tiny person in front of her "Maybe it's punishment"

"For what?" he frowned.

"For cheating on you with him" she whispered.

"It's not, it's not punishment, it's not your fault, it just happened okay?" he replied as he felt himself starting to get angry but right now he needed to be there for his daughter so he pushed it to the side and looked back at Madison.

Grace cried quietly to herself as she knew Trevor hated her for what she did, looking at Madison the tears came even more as she blamed herself for everything; Trevor had every right to hate her, or so she thought.

After a few more hours with their daughter Grace went back to her hospital room and Trevor went back to the flat.

...

"Trevor" Mercedes said as he left the flat with two bags; one full on baby clothes and toys, the clothes where bound to be too big on her yet because she was so tiny. The other bag had some essentials for Grace in.

"What do you want Mercedes?" he asked as he carried on walking.

"Heard Grace popped the sprog early" Mercedes smirked in the way she always did "I hope she's okay" she added sincerely before smirking again.

"Your concern is much appreciated now go back to whatever hole you crawled out from" he said harshly; he wasn't in the mood for Mercedes wicked games.

"Fine, but I won't stay quiet forever, tell you little wifey that it's not over"

"I know" he spat "I know that she slept with another man okay, I know that she brought your house and now your homeless" he said before suddenly pushing her against the wall and trapping her body "You ever blackmail Grace again and you'll be sorry" he threatened harshly before letting her go with a jolt.

He started to walk away but the calls of Mercedes stopped him.

"Don't you want to know who he is?" she called causing him to stop and turn to see her smirking evilly yet again.

"I already know" he lied before walking off.


	6. AN - NOT AN UPDATE

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I promise to try to update this soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry its been so long. I'll try not to leave it so long this time :)**

* * *

><p>Trevor had arrived back at the hospital and was now sitting with Grace who was lying in her hospital bed as he held her hand firmly in his.<p>

"I saw Mercedes before" Trevor suddenly said causing Grace to look at him "What did she want?" she asked.

"To tell me who you cheated on me with" he told her as he dropped her hand.

"Did she tell you?" she asked, panic clear in her voice.

"No. I don't want to hear it from her, I want to hear it from you" he told her.

"I told you, it doesn't matter" she said.

"Well just tell me then Tell me who you cheated on me with" he raised his voice as he got up from the chair he was sat on and paced the room "Just tell me"

She looked away from him as tears began to form in her eyes "I can't lose you Trevor" she sobbed quietly "I need you, I love you"

"Well just tell me who it was" he snapped.

"So you can go and beat him up, I know you Trevor, I know what you will do, and he's not worth it"

"Who is it?" he shouted.

"Freddie" she whispered so quietly that Trevor didn't hear her.

"What?" he asked.

"I said it was Freddie" she shouted before letting out a pained sob.

"Freddie Roscoe?" he questioned.

"Do you know any other Freddie?" she questioned sarcastically and he just looked at her with angry eyes "I'm sorry" she cried.

"Freddie Roscoe, I let him into the business, I left you two alone together" he replied in disgust.

"It meant nothing, he means nothing" she begged before gasping in pain.

"I need to go" he uttered before leaving her alone, he walking away from her and in the opposite direction of the exit.

Walking until he got to the neonatal unit he walked through the double doors and straight to Madison's incubator; he was angry and all her wanted to do was find that scumbag and kill him but he needed to be better now, he was a Dad and despite what Grace had done to him he needed to be there for her and their daughter.

Someone spoke to him but he ignored their voice and just focused on Madison; her tiny body and all the wires going in and out of her, leaning forward he opened the hole in the side carefully and put his hand in, softly stroking his baby daughter's arm while he watched her chest raise and fall as the ventilator breathed for her "Hey Madison, I'm your Daddy" he said before pausing; it sounded so weird_; Daddy, _he was a Daddy now, the thought brought a tiny smile to his lips.

Suddenly he heard calls of his name; _Mr Royale Mr Royale_...

"Mr Royale" a man in a uniform walked up to him "I'm Dr Collin"

"What is it? Is something wrong with Madison?" Trevor asked causing the Doctor to look puzzled.

The Doctor glanced at the tiny baby in the incubator and realised he thought he had news on the baby "No, you baby is fine, it's Mrs Black"

"What about her?" Trevor asked.

"After you left she started complaining of pain, we ran a few checks..." Trevor cut the Doctor off "Is she okay?"

"Well we think she has developed an infection, we are running further tests to make sure and if so we will know how to best treat her"

Trevor looked back at Madison before pulling away, quickly following the Doctor out of the room.

"What if it is an infection?" Trevor asked once outside in the corridor.

"It depends what it is, what the cause of it is" the Doctor told him "We need to get the results of these tests back first before we can diagnose"

"You must know what sort of infection you're looking at" Trevor snapped.

"We strongly belief your fiancé has developed endometrium which is an infection of the lining of the uterus" the Doctor explained as they continued walking "We need to diagnose and treat it as soon as possible because leaving it untreated can have serious consequences"

"What kind of consequences?" Trevor asked as he stopped moving.

"It can spread and develop into cancer, it can also lead to infertility" the Doctor told him before heading into the cubical Grace was in; a doctor was currently running an ultra sound on her to check a few things.

"Trevor" she gasped as she held her hand out and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Trevor rushed into the cubical and took her hand "I'm here" he whispered, kissing her hand.

"Where did you go?" she asked him.

"I went to see Madison" he told her causing her to smile "How is she?"

"The same, she's so tiny and so so beautiful, just like her Mum"

"Trevor..." she said as she looked at him "I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry about that now" he assured her gently before looking up at the Doctor "Is she okay?" he asked.

"We'll be back soon" the Doctor said as he examined the ultrasound screen before walking off quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

"I want to see my baby" Grace shouted.

"I know you do, but the Doctor needs to see you first" the nurse told her.

"Hey babe, I brought you some chocolate from the shop, your favourite" Trevor said as he came into the room.

"I don't want chocolate, I want to go and see our little girl" Grace snapped.

Trevor walked over to her and sat on the chair beside her bed, taking her hand in his he placed the box of chocolates on her lap.

"Thanks" she grumbled.

Trevor ran his thumb over the back of her hand "I'm sure the Doc will be here soon then you will be able to see Maddy"

"I miss her, it sounds crazy but I do, I love her so much already, I never thought I could love someone this much but I do, I would give my life for that little girl already"

"I know baby, I feel the same and honestly it scares me" Trevor said "And she misses you too, she may only be a tiny baby but she knows when her mummy isn't there"

A few tears fell from Grace's eyes and she quickly wiped them away with her free hand "Trevor, I love you and I am so sorry for what I did, I'd do anything for you to forgive me"

"I want to rip his head off" he spat as he referred to Freddie before sighing, letting go of her hand he let his hand fall in his lap "I want us to move away, have a fresh start. Once Maddy is better I want us to move away, get out of the village, just us. Me, you and Maddy, that's all we need" he told her with a faint smile "I forgive you Grace but we need to get out of the village so we can be happy without people trying to come between us"

"You mean it?" Grace asked hopefully.

"I mean it Grace, I was angry, I think I still am but I know that it meant nothing and now we have Maddy. We can finally be a happy family like we've always wanted, without your Dad breathing down our neck, without Mercedes, without all of them, just us"

Before Grace could reply the Doctor walking in "Hello, I have your results back" the Doctor walked to the foot of the bed and picked Grace's chart up "Right, the scans we did show you have indeed got what we expected but it's very treatable, you have an endometrium infection which is an infection of the lining of the uterus. Now there is good and bad news..."

"What is the bad news?" Grace asked.

"Well it appears to have developed quite quick and we didn't get to it as soon as we would have liked, normally a course of antibiotics will clear it up just fine, but because we didn't spot it straight away it's developed more and it could become quite serious..."

"So what are you saying Doc?" Trevor interrupted.

"Well the good news is it hasn't developed to cancer which is really good, so we need to treat you with antibiotics now, but because we didn't treat it as soon as it developed it could have an impact on future fertility"

"So what, I can't have anymore children?" Grace asked.

"Well we still got to it fairly early but not as early as we'd have liked..."

"What does that mean?" Grace interrupted with irritation clear in her voice; she just wanted to be told straight what was happening with her.

"Some damage was done that can't be reversed meaning there is a chance of future miscarriage and infertility. I'm sorry it couldn't be better news. I will be back shortly to start you on treatment" the Doctor said.

"Can I go and see Madison?" Grace asked before the Doctor left.

"Yes, I will have a nurse bring a wheelchair in for you then you can go and see her"

Trevor watched Grace as her face showed no emotion, she just stared straight ahead "Thank you Doc" he whispered and the Doctor left the room.

"Grace..." Trevor called; reaching for her hand "Trevor" she whispered "I need to see my baby"

"You will, they are just getting a wheelchair for you and then we can go" he told her.

"I don't need a wheelchair" she insisted just as a nurse wheeled a chair in for her.

"Thanks" Trevor mumbled as he took the chair from the nurse and wheeled it to Grace's bedside, helping her into it as the nurse left the room.

"What if..." Grace started to say as they made their way out of the room "Grace, don't even think it, okay? Maddy is going to be fine" Trevor told her, knowing what she was thinking.

"I love her so much, I can't lose her" Grace said quietly.

"I know, I feel the same" Trevor put his hand on her shoulder as he carried on pushing her "She's a little fighter babe, don't give up on her just yet"

They arrived at the neonatal unit and went through the double doors, going into the room Maddy was in.

"Hey" the midwife smiled brightly.

"How is she?" Trevor asked.

"Well it's looking better and better, the infection has nearly completely gone and she seems to be breathing more and more for herself, I think she can come of the ventilator by tomorrow morning at the earliest and she's due a feed about now, she's strong enough to be fed without a tube now so Mum can feed her if she likes" the midwife smiled as Grace's face broke into a smile too.

"I can feed my baby?" Grace asked.

"You can, she's strong enough to be held now. We are really pleased and surprised at her progress, we never expected her to get this strong this fast considering how premature she was"

Trevor smiled to himself before pushing Grace to where their daughter's incubator was.

As they came to a stop in front if the incubator they both started down at their tiny daughter; she looking a bit better than before and Grace thought there was less wire then before so she was happy about that and it made her feel positive.

"Grace, if we leave the village I want you to give the McQueen's their house back" Trevor said firmly.

"What, no way" Grace said is irritation "That was going to be a house for us. Me, you and Madison"

"Exactly..." Trevor said as he started at his daughter "Was going to be, but not anymore, don't you want a fresh start? Away from the village"

"Yes, but I am not giving the house back to the McQueen's, I won't give Mercedes the satisfaction" Grace said as she saw the midwife approach them "Right, you ready to feed this little one?" she asked as she smiled at Grace before looking at Maddy in her little incubator.

"She's so small and fragile, what if I break her?" Grace asked.

"You won't" the midwife spoke with a hint of laughter and before she knew what was going on she had her little Madison Clare in her arms, the midwife passed her a bottle and she started to feed her daughter; at first Grace wasn't enjoying it because she was too worried about doing something wrong, but then after a while she relaxed and a smile ghost across her lips as the baby squirmed adorably in her arms.

Trevor watched his two girls and a he honestly couldn't be happier, but he would only ever let Grace know this because he didn't want to be seen to be going soft; he was Trevor Royale after all and he had a reputation to uphold.


End file.
